


Killing Barry

by IreneSheng



Series: Killing Barry [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, CSI Barry, M/M, No Beta, Obsession, Stalker, Translation in English, inspired by Killing Eve, serial killer eobard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: Barry Allen is a new CSI in CCPD and obsessed with his own white whale, while no one else believe in there is a serial killer with no pattern and specific type of victim. When Barry studied the killer by himself, he got noticed by Eobard, the mystery serial killer pining for being noticed. And Eobard fell in love with Barry in a psychopath's way.





	1. Going down, party time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Killing Barry丨杀死巴里](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701512) by [IreneSheng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng). 



> This is my first time to write fanfictions in English, and English is not my mother tongue, so if I have any mistakes or strange expressions, pleeeeeeeease tell me.

“These murders are connected!” Barry said and excitedly put the photos of different murder scenes on the desk.  
Captain Singh shook his head: “Victims were killed in different ways and had no connections, Allen, the link among true crimes is not the elegant ribbon you tied on them.”  
Failing to persuade anyone else in CCPD, Barry went back to his office and put up the photos of the new homicide scene on his enigma wall. He has been studying every case on the wall detailedly. Although he hasn’t find the way to solve them, every time he stands before the wall he could feel that all the victims are whispering to him about the same killer. Barry went through the case box again. He believed that the killer had committed homicides for a long time, so he tried his best to check all the cold cases in CCPD to identify the killer.  
Barry doesn’t want to give the killer a fancy and chic nickname, which is only done by some stupid amateur press, but he calls the killer the White Whale. He found another case could be done by his White Whale, but because the case had happened too early, some documents and file paper had been lost. Barry post a post on the Central City part of Reddit to find some people who had information about this case.  
Not every time his post got responses, but Barry still checked his post now and them and hoped some guy gave him some clues.  
Joe knocked on his door, and Barry knew that Joe definitely would talk with him about the White Whale. He knew that somebody gossiped behind him that he was just trying to steal the spotlight, however, all of this was encouraging him to keep chasing the killer.  
“I know what you are going to talk with me, Joe.” Barry lied on the bed covering his face with the soft and fluffy pillow.  
“A serial killer who keeps committing crimes for decade can’t leave no clues at all.”  
“Decades.”  
“What?”  
Barry sat up and threw the pillow away, “He’s been committed crimes for decades. I just found a case …”  
“Barry,” Joe interrupted, “Listen to yourself, decades, it’s impossible.”  
Barry threw himself in the bed after Joe left. He looked at his phone, still no response. Feeling frustrated, Barry continued to write his blog about the Big Foot on his laptop. He was totally absorbed in his work, when he thought about checking the time, it’s already past midnight. Barry checked his phone again, a response immediately made him sleepless—  
“I have some information about this case, wanna talk?”  
The guy responded him was called Professor Zoom.  
Barry clicked on the guy’s name and sent a message: “Hey, have you gone to bed?”, perturbed in mind.  
“Not yet.” A bubble from Professor Zoom popped out quickly, “Why are you investigate such an old case?”  
“From my own interest. What do you know?”  
“I remember that the case closed and the death reason is simply O.D. .”  
“No, that’s not the truth. The White Whale left a loophole that the injector didn’t match the injury on the victim.” Barry tapped on the screen fast, “And many other cases, there were always some evidence not match the scene.”  
Professor silenced for a while, and Barry was afraid that s/he regarded him as some dumb head conspiracy theorist.  
“Sounds a bit ridiculous.”  
Barry’s heart sank.  
“But could you please discuss with me? I think it’s interesting.”  
This was the first time that somebody had shown some interest about his idea of the White Whale. Barry talked with Professor Zoom for a whole night so that he got late the next day and caught by Captain Singh again.  
Today was peaceful, no crime scene needed Barry. He kept thinking about Professor Zoom’s invitation: We might have a cup of coffee together in the afternoon. I have something to show.

TBC


	2. Can’t take my eyes of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still if I have any strange or awkward expressions or mistakes, pleeeeeeease tell me.

Eobard pinched the bridge of his nose. The BS paper handed in by his students made him killed them in many colorful ways. Suddenly, his is RSS read beeped and got his attention. Somebody was asking information of some his old case on Reddit. He thought people have forgotten these cases. How irony! He left clues deliberately every time, but those stupid police ignored them. Eobard can’t help leaving a thread to Flash, but no response for a few hours.  
When Flash’s bubble popped out, Eobard had already been in bed. He was utterly bored so he responded Flash and when he saw Flash’s words, he felt some electric current ran through his spine—FINALLY, somebody has noticed what he had left! Killing has made Eobard feel dull in his later forty, but he got the thrill like the first time he cut open someone’s skin, muscle even bones and reached the internal organs again. Dopamine and adrenaline made him high so he asked Flash to have a cup of coffee.  
Eobard sat in the restaurant across the Jitter’s. The huge French window exposed everyone across the street to him. Tick Tock, the time they had agreed was approaching.  
A young guy with white T-shirt and red-and-black plaid shirt was running towards the door of Jitter’s. When he was near the door, he was panting with arm on his knees, then checked with his watch about time. Eobard could only see his handsome side face and neat hairstyle. The hunch told Eobard that this brunette was the Flash he was waiting for.  
He’s beautiful, Eobard thought, he was pining for the young man could turn and show him the whole face.  
It seemed that the young man heard what he longed for. He began to look around to find Professor Zoom. Eobard can’t help licking his lips and taking a long swig from his whisky sour. He fixed his eyes on the young man walk in the Jitter’s. He pulled up the cherry in his whisky and smashed it with his teeth. The cherry exploded and splattered the sweet juice in the whole interior of his mouth. Licking off the red pulp on his teeth, Eobard stood and walked out of the restaurant, while leaving a message to Flash: “Sorry, today I have to work overtime, so I can’t have a cup of coffee with you.”  
Eobard walked across the busy street and in the Jitter’s. He stared at the young man waiting at the end of the line, standing silently right behind him. The young man was looking at the phone to check his message, and Eobard’s eyes was attracted by the young man’s delicate nape of his neck. They had the similar heights, so he can simply bite his nape of neck by lowering his head.  
“What can I do for you, sir?”  
“Medium, black, no sugar and white.”  
“May I know your name?”  
“Allen.”  
Eobard looked at the young man who has already given out his last name walking towards the other line for his coffee, then talk to the shop assistant about what he wanted.  
“May I know your name?”  
“Wells.”

Eobard observed Barry thanking the barista and answering the phone.  
“Joe?”  
“Yeah, I’ll hurry, but I have to fetch my box before I go to crime scene.”  
Eobard took a small sip of his coffee and thought that the young man had some connection with the police. Things were getting funny. He followed the young man to the crime scene and watched him take off the plaid shirt then put on a jacket with the logo of CCPD’s forensic lab and disappeared after he passed the warning line set on the door of a lovely house. Eobard walked to the van of CCPD. He looked around, and nobody noticed him because seldom people would snitch under the noses of a bunch of polices. He took the shirt the young man left on the van and sniffed the collar of it then frowned for the bad choice of aftershave.  
Eobard walked to some notorious district in the Central City. He stood next to a street glowing bleakly watching some small insects died from scald after knocking on the glass lampshade. A man sneaked up to Eobard and said, “What do you want?”  
“I want a slim young man with brown hair and green eyes at the height of about six feet.”

 


	3. Oh baby you don’t know I suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is on.

Barry had to hurry to another crime scene after examining a scene of robbery. He thought that he needed to talk with the commissioner to raise the budget of forensic lab.  
Caitlin was examining the body and raised her eyes to look at Barry walking in the suite, “Good evening, Barry.”  
“Hey, Cait.” Barry looked around the scene, “It’s too clean…”  
“Yeah,” Caitlin stood up and pointed at the horrible wound on the body’s neck, “Death by one hit, no hesitation and very clean.”  
Barry carefully avoided to step on the blanket which absorbed in abundant of blood and picked up the crazily styled dildo and put it into the evidence bag, “Did he got raped?”  
“Well there is sign of sex.” Caitlin asked some police to take the body away, “The victim has brown hair and green eyes, Barry.”  
“Yes?” Barry looked Caitlin with confused eyes.  
“This the a second case of this week, where the victims are brunette, about 6 feet, with green eyes and slim. Barry, you match the pattern.” Caitlin crossed her arms nervously.  
“Young, beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes. Cait, you match most of our cases’s victim. It’s just coincidence. Why you and Joe both are so nervous?”  
“I don’t know, a hunch?” Caitlin sighed, “For a moment, I thought he was you.”  
Barry shrugged and checked his phone just beeping, Cisco just found the name of our John Doe. He was a model. In last case, the victim was a money boy, so I think maybe we can eliminate that the murder aims at sex workers.”

Barry flipped the crime scene photos waiting for the centrifugal machine finishing its work. One victim died in a dark alley, the other victim died in the fancy bed of a suite, but the connection is obvious, not only the victims themselves, but the wound. Barry looked at the bruise on the body’s chest, thinking that the killer must have pressed his knees on the victim’s chest and watching their life leaving their body with the bleeding blood from their neck’s wound. Two murders in one week, Barry thought, the frequency was too high, There’s something strange.  
The White Whale came to Barry’s mind but he shook this idea of his head immediately. There’s no sign of sex in any of White Whale’s case, but the most evident factor in these two cases was sex.  
After the third case happened, the press pushed CCPD between the devil and the deep blue ocean. Barry had to aimlessly walk in the block where some experts claimed the murderer lived to bait the murderer out cause he perfectly match the victim’s pattern. However, after some false alert(and lack of sleep) made Barry and other police exhausted, the murderer, called “Green eyes Collector ” by press has totally disappeared.  
Barry put down his phone and mocked the stupid “Green eyes Collector” because it sounded like the killer liked to dig out victim’s green eyes. Finally captain thought using Barry as bait won’t get the killer out and let Barry go home. Barry refused Iris’ trying of get some juicy facts from him to finish her journalism essay, and soon Joe knocked on his door and brought him a package.  
Barry cut the package open curiously for he hasn’t order anything online. There was a fancy box in it decorated with a gorgeous peacock blue ribbon and a letter came with the box.  
“To Mr. Allen” was on the envelop in neat handwriting, and the letter smelled pleasant too.  
Barry got more and more curious. He opened up the sealing wax——  


“Dear Mr. Allen,  
This is an invitation.  
I noticed that you were the only person who found I existed, so I invited you to play a game with me. All the clues are in the box. If you win, you can save a life… If not, I’ll take something from you.  
BTW, your dressing style and choice of aftershave are terrible. Apart from the clues, I also send you a tailored suit and a bottle of aftershave suiting you. I wish you like it.  
And I believe that you know why I call myself —  
Reverse Flash.”  


  
The envelop slipped from his hand. There were some photos in it as well, which belonged to Joe, Iris, Cisco and Caitlin. The hidden meaning is obvious that all of them were the chip used by Reverse Flash to force him to play the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty hard for me with longer sentence and words. I really look forward to having beta. If you see any typo, strange expression and wrong grammar, pleaaaaaase tell me. Thank you.


	4. You’re so very special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gonna die because of the burning weather in my city. I cannot think, almost, so there could be plenty of mistakes, please tell me if you find any.

Eobard put down the telescope with pity because Barry didn’t change his clothes but pulled the curtain.  
He has known that I’m watching him, Eobard licked the corner of his lips while watching. Eobard imagined that Barry changed into the clothes he chose with shyness and those green eyes are full of him. Those surrogate young man, Eobard clicked his tongue, he couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy fucking them, but he loved the moment of cutting their throat more. He liked pressing their shoulder with his knees and watching the glitter in those green eyes fade. Every time he assumed that he was burying in Barry’s warm body, fucking him hard and slowly, breaking him and changing him into his bitch.  
Eobard’s phone vibrated, and then he smiled. The first clue was too easy for Barry. Eobard looked at the message bubble belonged to Flash I his inbox.  
—Why?  
His Barry was so sweet, Eobard sent a URL then ditched the phone. He knew Barry must have been tracking his IP address. If only he could see the expression on Barry’s face when he found out the IP address was from his own WIFI. Eobard lowered his cap peak and avoided the traffic monitor. After he wins, he can see any expression of Barry.

 

Barry pulled open a corner of his curtain and observed the dark outside. Of course he found that Reverse Flash used his WIFI. He almost rushed out to seek Reverse Flash, but he still prudently stayed in his room and observed first. Opening the website Reverse Flash gave him needed code. Barry cast a glance at the suite verse Flash gave him; he couldn’t help shivering. Barry slowed his breath and continued to search any leftovers from the ID, Professor Zoom. He’s not extremely good at this but Cisco has taught him a lot. Hesitating for several seconds, Barry still walked into the darkness out of his house.  
Barry raised his electric torch to examine the bushes, while looking at his phone to identify the range of the WIFI signal. The brand new phone abandoned on the ground got his attention. He picked it up and tapped on the screen. The wallpaper was a photo he posted on facebook, which was a family photo with Joe and Iris but others have been cut and only left Barry smiled at the camera. Barry tolerated the sickness and opened the photo album. There were all the photos he posted on Facebook and ins, even the resume he put on LinkedIn as expected. Apart from some basic app, only Reddit was left in the phone.  
A message set sending at scheduled time popped out. Barry tapped the URL.  
O, my. Barry’s eyes widened. A video showed — a young woman was tied on a chair fixed on the floor and struggling. Her tears messed up her make-up and left black tear stains. The only thing in the background was a LED screen which was counting down.  
23: 58: 13  
Barry gasped. He understood the game from Reverse Flash: Solve the riddle in 24 hours, or the innocent girl will die.

Caitlin was woken up by the phone ring. The light of sky is still blue, but the words from the other side of the phone made her sober right away.  
Green Eyes Collector has come back.  
She hurried to the crime scene. The victim with brown hair and green eyes was hanged upside down like a slaughtered pig. The body was too pale and the brim of the wound on his neck had already become white. All this indicted that the blood of the body had gone completely, the floor had dyed into scarlet and hardly a foot can step on.  
The killer has upgraded, Caitlin thought.  
“Where’s Barry?” Caitlin put on her rubber gloves and asked.  
“Allen hasn’t come.”  
A bad feeling caught he heart. Caitlin phoned Barry, but no one answered.


	5. I’m biting my nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tried to solve the riddle.

Barry borrowed the laptop Iris had left in the living room. He watched the count-down video with his own laptop, and tried to solve the riddle on Iris’s. The female victim was struggling to save herself, but there’s no sound track of the video, so Barry can’t figure out the place where the victim located by analyzing the background sound. The website Reverse Flash sent to him only had a math problem about the army of Cesar and a place to type in the answer. The design seemed too easy. Barry changed the result of calculate into letter immediately. Cisco always played this kind of code game with him, and the loser should pay for the lunch. The math problem mentioned Cesar, so he transformed the number and got a word: Mason.  
Everyone interested in conspiracy theory is familiar with this word.  
What did Reverse Flash mean? Barry scratched his head, hinted that he’s a Freemason?  
Barry looked at the other screen anxiously. The victim had no strength to struggle, now she was crying silently on the chair. He needed more details to locate the victim and the video should give him more information than the riddle. Barry woke Cisco up by several calls and asked him to find an IP address for him. However, an email popped up in his computer at once.  
“You shouldn’t bring other into OUR game, look at the video.” The email said.  
Barry looked at the video and can’t help cursing. There were only 12 hours counting down on the LED screen.  
Barry found an awful excuse to finish the call with Cisco. He replied the email: “You’re watching me!”  
“Do you still want to save her?”  
“You can’t changed the rule halfway. If you changed the rule randomly again, I’ll drop.”  
“Hurry up, sweet, she doesn’t have much time.”  
Barry can’t let himself work under surveillance, so he looked around his room and packed. He hesitated for a moment and decided to not take his phone. Then he hurried to his lab in CCPD.

Somebody knocked on his door, “What’ the matter?” Barry asked with his head down.  
“New case, the Green Eyes Collector has come back.”  
Barry screamed in his mind, because he didn’t have enough time. Reverse Flash was careful enough; he left nothing on the “gift” he sent. Barry can’t figure the meaning of Mason, and if he went to deal with another case, the victim would die with on doubt. He’s afraid Reverse Flash not only watched his home, so he can’t tell others the game.  
Barry went to the scene but all in his mind was the game. Caitlin relieved after seeing him and asked Barry why not pick up the phone.  
“I left it in my home.” Barry shook his head and tried to focus on the scene. The bloody scene seemed to show that killing can’t satisfy the killer anymore. Barry stood in the middle of four circular trace on the blanket soaked a lot of blood. He was sitting here to appreciate the death of the victim, Barry thought, this was a revelry, but the scene was planned…  
Sane and highly-planned, which referred Barry of Reverse Flash, he shook his head again and thought he must care about the game too much so he linked the Collector with Reverse Flash.  
Barry looked at his watch, and he only got 4 hours to go.  
Is there any building related to the mason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter I wrote is totally BS. It’s awful...


	6. I ain’t ever get stuck on nobody that’s just you

Barry wasn’t a big fan of architecture, but he loved conspiracy theory, and he could talk about the mason and buildings for three days. The only building connected with the mason in Central City is the library. The Uber Barry took was stuck in the main street of Central City. The anxiety he shown made the driver comforted him with words. Finally he ended the trip in advance and ran to the library. Tick Tock, he had to hurry.  
After arriving at the library, Barry entered the number he had figured out in the computer in the hall of the library. Some information about a book showed on the compute screen. Thanks to ebooks everywhere, Barry could find the specific page and line on the library computer. He got the second clue: a name of an old high rise. The building located in the other end of Central City. Barry looked at his watch, emailed Reverse Flash with the phone he “borrowed” from an evidence case.  
“This is the location of the girl, STOP the count down.”  
“You have to go and save her by yourself.” Reverse Flash replied him immediately, “Run,Barry, run.”

The elevator was broken. Barry had no idea if Reverse Flash had damaged it by design or he’s just unlucky. He’s about running out of time, but now he still mounted stairs, panting. He’s afraid that if he told CCPD that Reverse Flash would kill the victim in advance for he broke the rules. Barry climbed to the 30th floor and knocked on the door. The victim might heard the knocking and some sound of struggle came out.  
“I’ve come to save you. Don’t be afraid.” Barry comforted the victim behind the door. However, a huge sound stuck him. He checked the count down on the phone confusedly, the scarlet zero chocked him, “NO…”  
“You’re still too late.” A message from Reverse Flash came in.  
“I’m just standing by the door! You can’t do this!” Barry yelled at the phone like it’s Reverse Flash in the flesh. Barry banged the door open. Looking at the mess, he was shivering. There was a dark and bloody hole on the belly of the victim which was caused by exploration. The shatter of internal organ was everywhere. The zero on the LED screen was like plenty of malicious faces mocking at Barry. He looked at the monitor with tears in eyes, “WHY?”  
The microphone on the monitor spoke, “You lose, Barry.”  
“Reverse Flash,” Barry tried his best to not breathe violently, “or do you prefer Professor?” Barry ignored the silence and kept talking, “You think you win, right? But you’ve given me enough information in the scene. I’ll drag you out of school of engineering.”  
Reverse Flash laughed gently like that he was praising a student who solved a hard problem he left intently, “Well done, Barry.” But his voice turned into cold and cruel immediately, “Remember our rules, no other people. Or next time it could be your friend who eat something dangerous.”

Eobard ended the conversation. He poked the pale head which had no blood in it at all with the fancy shoe packed in shoe cover. The green eyes on the head have been muddy. He moved away the tip of his shoe disgustedly. He won’t need these replacements anymore soon, because he’ll go to collect what he wanted all the time. Eobard picked up a piece of jigsaw aiming at the elbow of the dead body.  
He can get Barry Allen at once.


	7. you know that I want you, you know that I need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape/non-con for warning

Barry thought about what Reverse Flash would do in his bed. He called CCPD anonymously and re-examined the scene. Autopsy hasn’t been finished, and Barry asked Caitlin to give him a copy as soon as possible. Cisco traced the signal of the wireless monitor, but the IP addressed was aboard, which was a dead end. Every time Barry closed his eyes, he saw the bloody scene. It was not first time that he had seen such a horrible scene, but the fact that he hadn’t saved the victim tortured his soul.  
Iris studied at her college’s library for the final exam, and Joe was busy with a robbery case in the station. Only Barry stayed at home with a heart full of anxiety. Lying for a while, Barry got up and went downstairs. There was half a pizza in the refrigerator, and Barry planned to eat it as supper.  
Barry opened the refrigerator, but there’s nothing in it.  
“What’re you looking for?”  
Barry froze. This voice…  
“Too afraid to move, Barry?”  
“No,” Barry turned, “I’m not, Reverse Flash.” He stared at the gun, “I thought you hate killing others by gun. It’s not elegant.”  
“Of course I hate it.” Eobard used the gun to ask Barry go upstairs, “I told you that I’ll take one thing from you, but it’s not your life. This gun just helps me get what I want quickly. ”  
“What do you want?” Barry tried to buy more time by some small talk, but what Eobard said made him shiver.  
“I want you, Barry.” Eobard touched Barry’s side face, “You’re the first human giving me such kind of feeling.” He stepped next to Barry and his wam breath breezing Barry’s ear. “I’ve done so much just for you.”  
Finally Barry understood, “All those victims with green eyes and brown hair… You did that!”  
“They’re just replacement, for you.” Eobard pushed Barry in his bed, “You’re my golden ticket.”  
“So you’re going to do the same thing now?” Barry’s Adam’s apple rolled up and down.  
“I told you. My aim is not your life.” Eobard tied Barry’s both hand with the head of the bed by a pair of handcuff, “Tonight, I only earn some interest.”  
Barry struggled consistently, but nothing happened. Eobard sat on the waist of Barry and took off Barry’s T-shirt.  
“You’re too slim.” Eobard fondled Barry’s chest and said, “but you’re still much more gorgeous than any others.”  
Barry knew that Eobard was talking about those green-eye victims. He’s gonna throw up. He tried to kick Eobard off his body, but failed. Eobard lowered his upper body and licked Barry’s collarbone with loud sound. The creamy feeling made Barry thinking that there was a serpent crawling on his body. Eobard kissed upward and bit on Barr’s jawline. Barry sided his face to hide but Eobard forced him to have a noisy French kiss. The wet and powerful tongue violated Barry’s mouth. Barry bit Eobard’s tongue and tasted the rant scent of blood. Eobard sat up and wiped the blood on the corner of his mouth with his thumb, and slapped Barry in his face. All Barry could see was the golden stars and all he could hear was the sound of booming and ringing. He knew that Reverse Flash was a sadist, and he shouldn’t give him any excuse to torture him, but he can’t resist.  
When Barry recovered from that slap, Eobard had already took off all of his clothes.  
“Have you slept with any man?”  
“What the…”  
“I’ll take that as a no.” Eobard bit on the tip of Barry’s nose gently, “Though I love to see you in pain, but for the first time I’d like to give you a good impression.” He took out lubricant from his pocket, “I won’t wear protection cause I want to fill you to the full with my sperm.”  
When Eobard put his forefinger in Barry’s body, Barry dragged his arms violently and the head of the bed left its original position for few seconds then hit the wall with a huge sound.  
“Shh—” Eobard kissed Barry’s corner of one eye and licked the root of eyelashes, and his tongue almost touched the eyeball. He said with the happiness of controlling everything, “You’d better save some strength cause you’ll too tired to cry soon.”  
Barry’s penis had no react until Eobard touched his prostate directly. Eobard gave Barry a hand job and thrusted into Barry’s body when Barry had a full erection. Although Eobard had done the lubrication completely, the feeling of being invaded made Barry kicked his crus uncomfortably. He had been turned over by Eobard just now, and his arms crossed above his head and dragged his shoulders. Eobard did’t wait after getting into Barry’s butt fully and began to penetrate in and out. The lubricant had melted and the liquid was brought out by Eobard’s penetration. The watery noise shamed Barry. Eobard stared at the nape of Barry’s neck and shoulder, and moistened them with his mouth and tongue. Barry was screaming and his toes were curled up because of the sexual pleasure Eobard forced in his body. After Eobard ejaculated for the first time, Barry can’t help sobbing. Eobard turned him back and licked the tears all over Barry’s face. He cuddled Barry for a while and put his erection into Barry’s butt again. This time Eobard chose to fuck Barry in the front. He buried himself into Barry’s body and kissed Barry’s eyes, cheeks and lips over and over again. When he finished for the second time, Barry was too tired to open his eyes. Eobard wanted more, but he had to continue his plan.  
He still injected anesthetic into Barry, then cleaned Barry’s body and his room. After all the work, he carried Barry in his arms and walked downstairs. Adjusting the angle of rearview mirror and seeing Barry sleeping peacefully on the back chairs, Eobard started his car’s engine, satisfied.


	8. Where the wild rose grows

08 where the wild rose grow  
“Hi, Barry, it’s me, Caitlin. The report about that case with a micro bomb inside the body has come out. I have sent it to you. The girl has been dead over 24 hours. The AC in the room affected the decomposition. Call me when you finish testing.”  
“Hey, Barry. This is Cisco. The surveillance camera you gave me is a dead end. What case you’re looking at, the guy is pretty good. And do you want to hangout with me this weekend ? We can play dragon and dungeon together.”

Joe went back home and found the door was wildly open. Neither Barry or Iris was at home. He phoned them to check whether they were Okay, but he heard the ring of Barry’s phone in the house. The bad feeling hit him. He called Caitlin and Cisco immediately wishing Barry just had forgotten his phone and he was with his friends now. However, he knew that Barry never left his phone alone like the phone was his organ.  
Joe was sure that Barry went missing.  
Newly-came detectives complained that Joe was too fussy, but those old cops who had looked after Barry knew that he was a sweet young man and won’t let others worried about him, and there was a serial killer aiming at young man with green eyes and brown hair.  
Next day, when the station got a call that an amputated leg was found, Joe’s heart was about to bump out. It’s not Barry, but a young man with green eyes and brown hair.  
The whole week was overcast, they haven’t found Barry.  
Barry’s missing hit the headlines of newspapers in CCPD. Joe got many phone calls which claimed that they knew where Barry was. None of them were true. And the Green Eyes Collector continued his job. He has been upgraded completely. From Barry ‘s missing, CCPD never found a complete body again, all they found was some amputated limbs or huge amount of blood.  
Time is transient. It has been half year since Barry was gone. It’s snowy, and the transportation was fucked in Central City. Julian, the new CSI of CCPD, was testing the blood from a scene of the Green Eyes Collector.   
The DNA matched Barry’s.  
Captain Singh announced the death of Barry and they had no body to burry in front of the whole station. Tough Joe burst into tears, those cops watching Barry grow up sobbed and Cisco and Caitlin denied the test results. They sweared that they would find Barry.  
The same day, a shop assistant asked a handsome middle aged man why he bought so much food alone. The man smiled politely and happily and complained that his boyfriend was too lazy to go out in such a cold day.  
“He just went through a big surgery and he lost lots of blood.” The man with gorgeous blue eyes said, “I forgive him this time.”  
The man drove in the garage and carried the food into the room, but he didn’t stay in the warm room. He went to the basement which should be cold and wet in the snowy days. But the basement was warm too, and there was a king size bed and many books.  
Barry crouched in the bed with his left ankle was chained to the wall. The man sat next to Barry and showed his phone to him—  
The missing CSI Barry Allen was confirmed dead today.  
“They gave you up.” The man combed through Barry’s soft hair like comforting a puppy.  
Barry was more than pale, but he still barked back, “They never would give me up, Thawne !”  
“I have taught you many times, call me Eo.”  
Barry hid from Eobard’s hand, some pink hickeys were on his neck, “NEVER.”  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s just the beginning of their relationship, but I think it’s the best point to end the story. Maybe I would continue the story one day.


End file.
